


Umzugspläne

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Es stört Sie doch nicht, dass ich ausziehe, oder?“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umzugspläne

Boerne war leicht verwundert. Wer jetzt wohl um diese Uhrzeit noch zu ihm wollte? Egal wer es war, derjenige störte, gerade hatte er es sich im Wohnzimmer mit einer Flasche Rotwein gemütlich gemacht.

„Thiel.“ Mit dem hätte er jetzt ja eher weniger gerechnet. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?“  
„Kann ich vielleicht erstmal reinkommen?”  
„Bitte.“  
Was Thiel wohl wollte? Sich vielleicht gebührend dafür bedanken, dass er ihm in letzter Zeit bei besonders vielen Fällen geholfen hatte? Nein, der Grund seines Besuches war sicher ein anderer.

Sie setzten sich zusammen auf die Couch, Boerne schenkte sich ein halbes Glas Wein ein.  
„Kann ich Ihnen auch einen Schluck davon anbieten?“  
„Nein, ich bin auch gleich wieder weg. Ich will Ihnen nur ganz kurz etwas Wichtiges mitteilen.“  
„Und das wäre?“  
„Ich ziehe bald aus.“  
Fast hätte er sich an seinem Wein verschluckt. „Wie bitte?“  
„Sie haben schon richtig gehört. Morgen bringe ich Ihnen die Kündigung.“  
„Wieso ... wieso ziehen Sie aus?“  
„Ich habe eine günstigere Wohnung gefunden.“ Ein Lächeln stahl sich in Thiels Gesicht. „Am anderen Ende der Stadt. Also weit weg von Ihnen.“  
Diese Information musste er erst einmal sacken lassen, das war ja nun doch eine ziemliche Überraschung.  
„Sie sagen ja gar nichts. Es stört Sie doch nicht, dass ich ausziehe, oder?“  
Natürlich störte es ihn. Es störte ihn nicht nur, es machte ihn auch traurig.  
Die vielen gegenseitigen Besuche - okay, meistens besuchte er Thiel, und der war nicht immer allzu begeistert darüber, die kurzen Begegnungen im Flur, die Gespräche im Waschkeller ... Das alles würde es also bald nicht mehr geben. Es würde ihm fehlen. Thiel würde ihm fehlen. Natürlich würden sie sich aus beruflichen Gründen auch weiterhin noch sehen, aber es würde dennoch eine ziemliche Umstellung für ihn werden.  
Thiel freute sich ja ganz offensichtlich darüber, bald weit weg von ihm zu wohnen. Ein wenig traf ihn das schon. Er hatte bisher eigentlich gedacht, dass Thiel etwas an ihm liegen würde, und dass er zumindest hin und wieder auch gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht.  
Wahrscheinlich würde Thiel sich darüber lustig machen, wenn er ihm jetzt sagen würde, dass er seinen Auszug bedauerte, und dass er ihn vermissen würde. Also würde er das auf keinen Fall zugeben.  
„Nein ... Nein, das stört mich überhaupt nicht.“  
„Dann ist ja gut.“  
„Aber ... wollen Sie es sich vielleicht nicht nochmal überlegen? Ich könnte Ihnen auch ein wenig mit der Miete entgegen kommen.“  
Thiel grinste wieder. „Also stört es Sie anscheinend doch?“  
„Nein.“  
„Trotzdem wollen Sie weniger Miete verlangen, damit ich bleibe?“  
Mist, das war wirklich verräterisch gewesen.  
„Das ... war nur ein äußerst nett gemeintes Angebot, um Ihnen einen stressigen Umzug zu ersparen.“  
„Och, das packe ich schon, keine Sorge.“ Dann schwärmte ihm Thiel noch ein wenig von der neuen Wohnung vor. Er klang äußerst entschlossen.  
„Na ja, ich geh' dann jetzt mal rüber. Die Kündigung bringe ich Ihnen, wie gesagt, morgen vorbei.“ Thiel machte Anstalten aufzustehen.  
„Warten Sie kurz, ich will Ihnen noch etwas sagen.“  
„Ja?“ Thiel sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich werde Sie vermissen.“ Nun war es doch raus.  
„So, so.“ Thiel grinste bis über beide Ohren.  
Na toll, er hatte ja gewusst, dass Thiel sich über ihn lustig machen würde.  
„Boerne, wissen Sie eigentlich, welcher Tag heute ist?“  
„Der erste April, wieso?“ War ihm ja gerade ziemlich egal, welcher Tag heute war, weil ... Moment mal. Heute war der erste April. Könnte das womöglich bedeuten, dass ...  
„April, April.“ Thiel grinste noch breiter als vorher. „Sie sind auf meinen kleinen Aprilscherz reingefallen. Ich ziehe gar nicht aus.“

Ein Aprilscherz. Es war lediglich ein dämlicher Aprilscherz gewesen. Thiel würde nicht ausziehen. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte Boerne. Gleichzeitig aber auch Wut, weil Thiel ihm so einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.  
„Vielleicht ziehen Sie ja doch bald aus.”  
„Ach ja?”  
„Ja! Ich könnte Ihnen nämlich kündigen!”  
„Das würden Sie doch eh nie tun.“  
„Was macht Sie denn da so sicher?“  
„Sie würden mich vermissen, haben Sie ja gerade zugegeben.“  
Mist, hätte er sich diesen Satz doch nur verkniffen.  
„Glauben Sie ja bloß nicht, dass das ernst gemeint war. Das ... ist mir irgendwie versehentlich herausgerutscht. Vergessen Sie ganz schnell, dass ich das zu Ihnen gesagt habe.“  
„Okay, schon vergessen.“  
„Gut. Und die Miete bleibt natürlich so wie sie ist.“  
Thiel lachte. „Alles andere hätte mich auch schwer gewundert.“  
Boerne schnaubte kurz, dann schenkte er sich ein weiteres Glas Wein ein und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
Thiel räusperte sich. „Also, ich geh' dann mal.“  
„Aus purer Höflichkeit begleite ich Sie noch in den Flur.“  
Thiel ging voraus, an der Haustür drehte er sich zu Boerne um.  
„Boerne?“  
„Was ist?“  
Thiel griff nach seiner rechten Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Ich würde Sie auch vermissen.“


End file.
